<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5. Shopping by Puellainrotis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776575">5. Shopping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis'>Puellainrotis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December With Crowley And Aziraphale [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Shopping, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Ficlet, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds a lost kid in a shopping mall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December With Crowley And Aziraphale [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“As a person, I hate this,” announced Crowley in the overcrowded shopping centre. Aziraphale looked at him, not quite catching on what the demon was trying to say.<br/>
“As a demon, however,” Crowley continued with a wide grin, “I love it!”<br/>
Aziraphale rolled his eyes at him.<br/>
“Really, dear?” he said with a poorly hidden amusement in his voice.<br/>
“What? I have nothing to do with this. It’s the humans themselves, beautifully irritating each other all on their own.”<br/>
“And you enjoy it,” Aziraphale accused him lightly.<br/>
“Yeah, I mean, unless I’m a part of it... For fuck’s sake, I didn’t even touch it!” Crowley cursed when he found his fingers covered in glitter from a bauble he actually did lightly touch a moment ago.<br/>
Aziraphale sighed disapprovingly.<br/>
“Must you? There are people there!”<br/>
“I promise that all those people had heard that word before, angel,” Crowley chuckled. “They’ve all probably said it in the last twenty minutes as well, considering how insufferable Christmas shopping is.”<br/>
“Well, but there are children.”<br/>
“Kids these days cuss more than me, angel. Have you heard a preschooler in the last ten years?”<br/>
“I have not and I think I’m glad,” Aziraphale frowned. “And actually...” Aziraphale said slowly, “weren’t you the one to invent glitter? I distantly remember you saying something along the lines of 'shiny, indestructible, nonbiodegradable, simply fabulous!’”<br/>
“I...err... ngh...”<br/>
“Right, dear.”<br/>
Aziraphale liked Christmas shopping way more than Crowley did, although his supernatural angelic patience might be the reason why he found the clearly stressed and quite rude people all around only a bit unpleasant instead of straight up draining.<br/>
“Look, dear, what would you say if I left you here for some time? I need to go arrange something, well, on my own.”<br/>
“Sure,” he said with a smile.<br/>
Christmas shopping involved shopping for gifts for each other as well and it was clear to Crowley that it’s, let’s say, inconvenient to do so in each other’s presence. So Aziraphale kissed him, they both ignored the disgusted look on an elderly passer-by's face, and then left Crowley amongst the aisles.<br/>
The demon intended on wandering in the mall for a bit and maybe stirring some of the chaos the humans were causing, because he already had a present for the angel purchased, for a few decades now actually.<br/>
But before he could decide where to go and what to do there, he heard crying nearby. A small kid beginning to get hysterical, to be more precise.<br/>
Fine. Chaos could wait. The kid is in trouble and where there is trouble, there should be a demonic entity as well, right?<br/>
So he went there and found a girl that couldn’t be older than six crying in the middle of the aisle. She was clearly lost and while Crowley realised that a middle-aged man-shaped being is not the best person to talk to an unsupervised kid by human standards, he couldn’t shift to a female body right there. That would certainly grab more attention than a man talking to a scared girl. He hoped so.<br/>
“Hi,” he approached the girl. “Have you lost your mom?”<br/>
The girl looked at him with teary eyes.<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
He ducked, lowering himself on the kid's eye level.<br/>
“Would you like me to help you find her?”<br/>
“Yes, please.”<br/>
If anyone ever asked him, he would deny that he introduced himself before  taking the kid’s hand in his and taking her to the information aisle where her distressed mother was already looking for her. He would deny that he smiled at them as the woman said thank you, that’s so nice of you multiple times. He would deny that he waved the girl goodbye as he left them there.<br/>
He would deny it all. He’s a demon. He’s not nice</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raechem/profile">Raechem</a> for betareading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>